Gunstar Heroes '92
I'm a 30 year old virgin who lives in my mother's basement. Hi. You might not know who i am, but that's not important. I..... I have a lot of stuff that's been onmy mind lately. Now, i have a huge collection of Sega Genesis games. One of my favorite games from that system, ( aside from the classic sonic trillogy of course!) is the not so talked about run & gun game made in 1993 by the cult favorite game company, Treasure : Gunstar Heroes. I've played that game about 15,00 times ( i counted! ) I can even beat extra mode without any deaths! My favorite character in the game is Curry & Rice! ( delicious! ) Anyways, last Wendsday, i was going to go to play the game, so i went to my shelf & get ready to play it. But as i was going to get the game out of my shelf, there was a cartridge sitting next to it that i've never seen in my collection of Genesis games before. It was just a generic looking Genesis cartridge with a white sticker that said on it, ( in black sharpie ) " Gunstar Heroes '92 " I was confused, but curious at the same time. I wondered what type of interesting & unused stuff was in this prototype of my favorite game. I might even put it online as a ROM. But little did i know that i was in for a world of pure fright & terror when i popped the cart into my Sega Genesis.... The 1st thing that came up on the screen was a black background with generic white, pixelated text that said,like the sticker, " Gunstar Heroes '92 " There was absolutely no music. I pressed the start button on my controller & it immedietly sent me to the stage selection screen. No intro or anything. On the stage select screen, the upbeat & catchy music that usually played was replaced by wind blowing sounds that sounded to advanced on any Sega Genesis sound chip. Also there were the Professor & Yellow, but now, they looked rather depressed & sad, & didn't say anything. The selections were quite off too. The 1st screen (which usually had Pink's Stage) showed what looked like a black hill in front of a blood red background, while the rest of the screens just had static. I pressed the 1st screen. The 1st level started off with my character, Red ( or free shot ), smiling. It was wierd that he was smiling, because there was NOTHING to be smiling about in this stage! The sky was blood red with light red clouds glooming by, the ground was filled with piles upon piles of dead robot soldiers., & the music...... the music sounded like something from an shitty atgames port, but pitched down WAY lower. It sounded like the Bravoo Man boss theme. I also had no weapon. Strange . I pressed the attack button & Red immedietly held his gun & shot what looked like a squirt of blood........ As i walked, the level's scenery became more & more dark & morbid than before, with the sky seemingly raining blood. Red soon walked up a long hill made up of the dead robot soldier's corpses. The screen was also panning up as this was happening. When he finally got to the top of the hill, he saw a living robot soldier crying in despair. His crying was, super realistic. Then, out of nowhere, Smash Daisaku fell down from the sky & crushed the soldier! Highly realistic blood & gore came out of the robot's body.....gross..... Smash Daisaku in this version looked more sinister than his final game counterpart, he had razor sharp teeth, red glowing eyes, & a Hitler-like mustache. He then laughed, but his laugh was more sinister than in the final game! I was deeply disturbed. He then tried to attack Red, but as he was going to attack Red with his rocket powers, Red's eyes suddenly turned red & he dashed into him. Causing the game to crash with a loud buzzing noise! I......I.....I was traumatized. How the hell could Treasure even come up with this prototype?!?!!? Was this some kind of joke made by the developers? a prequel to the final game? This was the prototype they came up with? I mean, WTF!!! I threw the cartridge in the trash & went to bed. The next day, i went to the kitchen to get some Klondike bars ( Mint chocolate chip ones to be exact! ) But when i finally got there........ I saw them........ Yes, you heard me! The actual Gunstar Heroes, Red & Blue, were sitting at the table eating mint chocolate chip Klondike bars!!!! They stopped eating & peered at me slowly. They then stood up. I tried to approach them slowly, but Blue quickly darted right to me & kicked me in the nuts!!!! I was unconsious. When i woke up, I noticed that i was still in the kitchen, but the Gunstars were gone. I stood up, examining the kitchen. I discovered that they smeared melted chocolate & mint ice cream droppings on my fridge! What uncivilized little beasts!!! I also saw a note on the counter, that said, in broken english " You saw prototype." Now i know the secret. That cartridge was in fact, the cartridge that Treasure sent to Sega of America to get the game overseas! But now i know why they would try to turn it down, the prototype was HORRIFYING!!!! It even had Smash Daisaku with a Hitler mustache just like the prototype i've been hearing about! Maybe the Gunstar Heroes gave me that cartridge so that they could show me the origins of my favorite game. Either way, i'm glad that we got the version we got now. But if that cartridge comes at your door, please i beg of you, PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!! DON'T UPLOAD IT ONLINE AS A ROM!!!! Because that prototype, contains an evil spirit , & the actual Gunstar Heroes will come to your house, eat all of your mint chocolate chip Klondike bars, & do God knows what else!!!! So be a good boy, & stay away from it. Okay? Thanks! Bye! Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:Lost Video Games